The black lightning
by Piper-st
Summary: A unknow man make his on justice at Atmosia. the Storm Hawks try to catch him.
1. Chapter 1

So guys^^ my new story is playing after the Police force.

If you don't know what happened before. Go and read my other stories. Now.

Haha^^ I only joke.

So I have two OC in my stories. Sara and Jan. Booth members of the Storm Hawks. Sara and Jan are clones of Piper and Duph. They were made by Cyclonis. But she was betraying by them and now Cyclonies is under Arrest in her own crystal prison. After that the Atmosian and Cyclonians make pace and built a police force. But a corrupt Talon commander, make his own plan. He takes Cyclonies Weapons but he was stopped by the Storm hawks.

Now the Storm Hawks go on traveling. But something developed on Atmosia.

A girl went through the dark streets of the east part of Atmosia. Called "the Blooked". One of the worse places in Atmosia. Now Place were more criminals and scum are be. The girls looked back in the dark streets. She saw the two guys. Followed her since streets. The accelerated her walk. The girl did it also. But she was not fast enough. The two guys reach her. They press her against the wall. She notice a knife at her neck.

"Na. Sweat hard. What you do in these streets in the middle of the night. Alone!" one of the two said.

"What you want!" the girl said.

"Your money. Give it to us!" he said fast. Something crash behind them. As the two attack returned the were face to face with a dark men. Covered in a long black cloak. In his face only silver mask. The two turn to him.

"Hey freak. Go away. That is our Girl. Search your own!" own said. But the man only stand still.

"Why you two search someone in our size?" he asked dark and slow.

"What. Freak did you don't understand me. clear off!" the Man Rise his hands and aimt with them on the attackers. Out of his hand appeared a blue energie stream. The attackers were hid and in seconds they were prisoned in a hug ice cube. The girl looked surprised to the man.

"Thanks!" she said. Still surprised. He only turned and go away.

"Wait what is your name?" she asked.

He stopped in front of a Wall.

"The black lighting. And I protect everybody. How is in danger!" than he prepare a jump. But the surprised girl looked after him. He could fly. Without skimmer or something else. He fly's. The he land on a roof and disappeared in the dark of the night.

"Wow. That is so cool!" fin scream as he read the newspaper. He took it down to see the other storm Hawks. Piper and Sara looked a little bit worried at Finn.

"A real superhero. And on Atmosia. Like in my comic Books!" Finn said again happy.

"You know that he is sure no Superhero!" Piper said.

"Why not?" Finn asked.

"Because he is not a Superhero. He attacks not only criminals. He attacks also good people!" Sara said.

"He is sure a one." Finn said back. And lay the newspaper away. Aerrow entered the bridge.

"Hey guys. What is up her?" he asked worried we he saw his team.

"The Superhero." Jan said boring.

Aerrow moaned.

"ok guys. Stop that. We know where that ends. And I don't want to clean up after you all. So we have a job to do on Atmosia!" Aerrow said. Radar looked happy up. Also Finn.

"And Finn. You don't search after this Guy. How was his name?" Aerrow asked.

"The black lighting!" Junko said.

Pipers make a derogatory gesture.

"Sound like he had some problems with his masculinity!" Sara said. Piper start to laughed. Finn shows her an angry view.

"No he is a hero. A really hero. Man that Is so Cool!" Finn said.

"Guy stop now. Stork course to Atmosia. And pleas fast."

"Roger captain!"

Hi! My name is Aerrow.

I am a Sky knight.

This is my Squadron:

Finn the Marksman.

"Chika Cha!"

Junko The Strongman.

"Huh! Sorry!"

Piper the Specialist.

"Let do it!"

Stork our Pilot.

"We domed!"

Sara our close fight specialist.

"You have no change!"

Janny our Scout.

"I see you!"

And of Course my Copilot. Radar.

We are the Storm Hawks, and the sky is never the limit.

The Black lighting


	2. Chapter 2

2

Piper lay on her deck chair on the landing strip of the condor. A big sunglass on her nose she read a book. Sara came to her and lies in a deck chair between her. Piper pulled her sunglasses down so she could look to her without the glasses.

"Sasa? What is?" Piper asked. She knows something was wrong.

"You are so lucky sister!" Sara said with a sad voice. Since days they two called each other sister. Because many People were confused by seeing the two girls. Because Sara was a clone of Piper.

"Why I am so lucky? Because I am older than you?" Piper asked with a little smile on her face. Sara shows her only a "stop this nonsense" view.

"I mean with him!" Sara point at the bridge. Were Aerrow was talking to Finn. Through the big widow you could see them. Piper only smiled.

"Yes. He is. Unique!" Piper only said. Sara looked unrelieved to her.

"Unique? You are kidding. He is the dream of every girl. I mean he is beautiful, smart, and a real gentleman. What you want more?" Sara asked. Piper sipping on a straw of her milkshake.

"I don't want anything more. He is Perfect!" piper said. Sara lay her head frustrated in her hands.

"How I said. You are so lucky. I want such a guy too!" Sara moaned.

"You will find one. I help you." Piper said. Sara view becomes happy.

"Really?" she asked happy.

"Sure. You my little sister. Why not." Piper said and goes on reading. But Sara hugs her.

"Thanks Piper that means a lot for me." Sara said by hugging Piper.

"Hey stop. You flatten me!" Piper moaned. Sara realest her.

"Sorry Sister." Sara smiled.

"But well. I have also to say it is not unselfishly for me." Piper said. Sara looked questioned at her.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because I don't want to wake up. Tied and gagged in a cabinet and have to see how you take my place." Piper said with a big smile in her face.

"You can be such an Idiot!" Sara screams with also a smile

Aerrow looked down to the two girls. Sara was shooting a pillow at Piper. Aerrow only smiled.

"She fell herself well her. Or?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. I think it was the wright decision that she joins us. She is a big help." Aerrow only said.

"And you have two Pipers!" Finn smiled. Aerrow show him a "don't be so child" view.

"We are approaching Terra Atmosia!" Stork screams. Aerrow looked out of the big window. The city was beautiful than ever before. Since the war was over the city grow and was cleaned. It was a nice view.

"And? Do you thing we see him?" Finn asked.

"I don't know Finn. But I am also not sure what he is. Friend or enemy." Aerrow said worried.


	3. Chapter 3

3

After the Storm Hawks reached Sara and piper went into the city do to some shopping.

"That is amazing. I have never seen such beautiful streets. I mean. Look at the buildings. They are so colorful. And here are so many flowers." Sara said exiting by looking around. Piper only smiled. She like it that her sister was so happy about all.

"Cyclonia is quiet more red or?" Piper laughed.

"Yes. And also so dark. I never want back." Sara said.

"I understand!" Piper said with a smile. But she noticed that something was going on in front of them. A lot of people stand around a vegetable's shop. Piper noticed screams and angry voices.

"Hey Sasa!" Piper said.

"I see it. I think they need help." Sara said with a smile on her face. Fast they two girls push herself a way through the people. Piper freeze as she saw what happened. A Hugh dark person stands over the shopkeeper. The shopkeeper was lying on the ground and was begging for his life. Piper shows Sara only a sort view. Sara did the same. It was like telepathies. Sara Start to run. Fast she pulled her fight stick out of her pocket. She active it at slam the dark person away from the shop keeper. The person flies through the air and land hard on the ground. Piper pulled the Shopkeeper up.

"Everything all right?" Piper asked. Sara stand herself between the shopkeeper and the attacker. As the Person stand up. Sara noticed the silver mask on his face.

"The black lighting?" Piper asked shocked as she saw him. He only looked at the two girls and wheeze angry.

"I thought you are a Superhero. Why you attack harmless people?" Sara asked. But the attack only jumps at her. Sara was hit to the ground. Piper active her Fighting stick and fire crystal energy shoot after the lightning. But he raised his right arm. The shoot hit the arm but nothing happened. Piper looked shocked at him.

"How? How is that Possible?" she asked shocked. But he only amid with his right arm at her. A Crystal shoot was coming out of his hand. Direct to Piper.

"Down!" Sara screams as she push Pipe rout of the way of the Salve. Piper looked incredulous to Sara.

"What is he?" Piper asked Sara.

"I have no idea. But know it will be fun. Stay back. You can anything do with you Crystals." Sara said. Fast she took her second fighting stick out of her bag. Now she as in every hand one of this short fighting sticks. Fats she jumped at the attack. Fast she hit him several times with her Stick. Finally she takes a big punch and slam him again the wall of the shop.

"Give up. You are defended." Sara said. With her stick she aimed at his neck. But he looked at her. Sara was not sure but she thought she noticed a dark laughed. Then the Lightning shoots a crystal energy salve in front of Sara. A Hugh black Steam appeared. Sara could see anything. As the steam was away. The black lighting was it to.

"Man. I thought we have him!" Sara moaned. Piper laid her hand on Sara s Shoulder.

"Don't take it personal. I mean. We win against a Superhero." She smiled. A flash interrupt the two girls. When they turned they saw five or more reporter. They make photos of them.

"Storm Hawks close together. We want to make nice Photos of you!" one screams. The two girls did it.

"And why?" Piper asked.

"Because you two defeated the Black Lightning one of the great plague which was ever in Atmosia!" he make another photo.

Aerrow looked in the newspaper. He smiled by the photo of the two surprised Girl. The headline stands big over the photo "Storm hawks girls. Defat the black plague!" Aerrow looked to Sara and piper.

"Well. That was good work!" he smiled.

"Yeah. But it was nothing special. I mean this Guy. This Shop keeper was in danger." Piper said annoyed.

"Yeah. Piper is wright. I mean. We not catch this guy. We only chase him away." Sara said.

"Don't be so modest. You two are Heros!" Aerrow said enthusiastic.

In a dark hid the black lighting jam the newspaper to the ground. He screams angry.

"defeated from two little girls!" He angry screams like a wild animal. Angry he took the newspaper again and looked at the Photo of Piper and Sara.

"We will see us again. Soon!" he said dark."


	4. Chapter 4

Piper knocks at the door. She waits until the „Come in „was to hear. Piper goes inside. It was a normal room. Like hers. It was colored green. Many crystals were lying round. If you don't know it. You can think it was Piper room.

"Hey Sasa!" Piper said. She looks to the girl which was sitting on her table and work on a fighting stick. Sara putts the protection glasses away and looks to piper.

"Hey. Pi. What is it?" she asked. Piper come near and look what Sara do.

"What do you do?" she finally asked.

"I work on a new weapon. I want combination a water and flash crystal." She said.

"Cool!" Piper said. Sara looked questioned to her.

"Pi! What is it?" Sara asked. Piper moaned.

"Can you do me a fewer?" Piper finally asked. Sara starts to laughed.

"I know you want something. You have this view when you what do asked somebody for a fewer." Sara laughed. Piper becomes a little bit red in her face.

"Yeah. Sure I help you. What you need?" Sara finally asked.

"Can you go to the Crystal store in the Sky field street? I have order something but I and Aerrow have go to HQ. Something about Cyclonis." Piper explained.

"Yeah. Sure. No Problem. „Sara finally said.

Later

Sara left the old shop. It was still dark. Nobody was on the streets now. A cold chill went through Sara's back. Slowly she starts going back to the condor. She stopped as she noticed a noise behind her. But when she looks back. It was nothing. She go one. But she had this feeling that somebody follow her. She looked again back. But again. Nobody was there.

"Only courage Sara. You are in the other city site. He is sure not here." She said to herself. Then she goes on. But something crash behind her. She fast returns and looked into the silver gold mask.

"The Black lightning!" she screamed.

"Hi Storm Hawk girl!" he only said dark. Sara let the back with the crystal fall.

"What you want?" Sara screams. He only laughed dark. Sara wants to take her Fighting stick but before she could even reach it. The black lighting aimed with his hand at Sara. Sara was hit by an energy salve. She falls to the ground and start to scream about the pain. Sara blacked out. The black lighting start to laughed dark. He laid Sara over his shoulder. And start climbing at the next wall.

Piper start to explain the map as somebody come in.

"Sir!" the soldier screams. Piper and Aerrow looked to him.

"Sit is escaped from the Prison!" Aerrow looked shocked to Piper.

"How?" Piper asked.

"Somebody blow the cell wall away. We have no exact information's." he said. Piper looked to Aerrow.

"Aerrow we have to go back to the condor. Battle stations. We must find him!"

"You are right Piper. Back to the Condor!"


	5. Chapter 5

Sara noticed a strange smell in her nose. It was like an old wet dog. Or something likes that. Slowly she opens her eyes. She was lying on an old mattress. A really old on.

"Wäh. What is this smell?" she said disgusted as she saw the black and brown stain on the mattress. Fast she stands up but her feet were still dump. Sara falls to the ground. She gasps for air. As she takes a deep breath she stands up again. She looks around. She was in a room on an attic. She could see the wooden beams. But it was not so a bad one. There was a toilet a desk some chairs. The mattress but they were really old and heavy used. Also there was a wooden door. Sara looked around but her equipment was not here. Slowly she crept to the door. She knelt in front of it and pushed light against the wood. For her surprise the door was not locked. Slowly the door opens. Sara noticed a second room. It was more an apartment. A kitchen and a desk and chairs. Also there was a work desk. But nobody was in there.

"Is he away?" Sara asked herself. Slowly she pushed again light against the door. But again she saw nobody. Suddenly the door opened fast. Sara fall forward and crash to the ground. As she looked up. She noticed two big feet's. Covered in a black trouser. She looked up and noticed it was the black lighting.

"Do a little scouting trip?" he asked dark but with a laughing voice. Sara only smiled timid at him. He only starts too laughed. He takes the surprised Sara under his arm and carries her back in the room. Sara land on the old mattress. Angry Sara looked at him.

"What you want?" she asked him. He noticed the angry in her voice.

"Come down. Piper! I only want to protect you!" Sara looked questioned and surprised at him. Complete confused she finally said."

"I am not Piper!" she said. He only looked at her.

"Don't lie at me. You are Piper. I mean. You are a unique." He said.

"I am her twin Sister. Sara!" she said. The black lighting only looked shocked at him.

"No! No! Dam. I am so stupid." He sat and laid his head in his hands. Sara only looked shocked at him.

"Why you have to protect Piper. About what?" she asked. He looked up. He thinks at something. Than he stands up and leave the room.

"Hey! What with me?" Sara screams after him. But the door closed with a shoot and Sara noticed that he key the door. Sara storm at the Door and start to hammering against it.

"Hey! You Black freak. Let me out! Did you hear me? Let me out!"

Piper looked shocked to the Police man.

"What you mean?" she asked shocked.

"I say it again. The black lighting has kidnapped you sister!" he slowly reaped.

"That is not possible. I mean. She is one of the best low range fighters in atmos. How can she lose against him?" Piper asked but it was more sad screaming.

"What we know surprise he her sister. He uses his Crystal arms. We don't know where he has taken her." He tolled. Piper moaned.

"Ok we will find her. When you have more information. Contact us." Piper said.

"Yes Mama!" the police man said and left the condor. Piper moaned again at looked to Aerrow. He was think about something.

"Did you also think there is something wrong?" he asked Piper.

"Yeah. First Sit escaped from the prison. Now Sara is kidnapped. Something is strange. That can be no random. I think Sit and this black Guy, working together." Piper said. Aerrow came closer to her and laid his hand around Piper shoulder.

"We will find her! I will call the other Sky knights. I think it should be a good idea to go to the high Alert we have!" Aerrow said. Piper only laid her head against his shoulder.

"Thanks Aerrow!" she only said.


	6. Chapter 6

Aerrow looked at Piper. Piper had told him about the fewer, Sara should do to her. Aerrow noticed how desperate Piper was. She thoughts it was her fault that Sara was kidnapped. Aerrow came closer to her and take her in his Arms.

"Hey. Come down! It was not your fault." Aerrow said slowly. Piper starts to cry. Aerrow take her to the couch on the bridge of the condor.

"Hey. Pi. Looked at me!" Aerrow said again slowly. Piper looked at him.

"This guy want kidnapped her. It was not your fault. But it could be also be. That he wants you." Piper looked shocked in his Eyes.

"No. no way. You are kidding me?" Piper said.

"Hey. You said the shopkeeper called you. To come. I mean. It could be that this Black Guys did know that you go there and he confounded Sara with you." Aerrow said. Piper stands up. She gets palled.

"You right. This Guy wants me." Piper went to the big window of the bridge and looked at Atmosia.

"But he doesn't will get you!" Aerrow said determined. He stands up and wants to leave the bridge. He waits until the door opens automatic. Then he screams.

"All Storm Hawks! On the bridge now!" in less than one minute all was on the bridge. And it was late in the evening. Finn holds his Pillow in his right Arm.

"What is Aerrow? I was short before fall asleep." Finn moaned.

"We have a job to do. I am absolute sure. The Black Lighting want kidnapped Piper too." Until Aerrow said that the hole Squadron was full awake.

"You sure?" Junko asked.

"Yeah. So get in your clothes we search after him. he attack only in the night. So we will get him only in the night. We will rescue Sara!" Aerrow said dominant.

„Yeah. Dude. We will find her!" Finn said.

"Good! We meet in ten minute sat our skimmers." The boys left the bridge. Also Piper wants to left but Aerrow stand between her and the door. Piper looked confused at him.

"What? I think we will find her?" she asked still confused.

"Yeah! We. But not you!" Aerrow said again in his leader voice.

"What?" Piper scream at him shocked.

"Pi. Come down! This guy wants you. And I am not so stupid to let you fly around in this dark night. You stay her by Stork and help us." Aerrow said. Piper star cry again. But now it was no crying about she was sad. Now she was angry.

"Do you really think I am unable to protect myself?" she screams at him. Piper shook her head and wants to push Aerrow out of her way. But Aerrow don't let her pass. Piper looked again at him shocked.

"What's wrong with you?" Piper asked.

"This guy was able to defeat Sara in close range fight. You stay her. That is an order!" Aerrow said with strong voice. Piper tries again to pass him.

"Let me through! I have to find her." Piper cried.

"Navigator that was an order. You stay her. And when you don't follow my orders I have to get you under arrest!" Aerrow said. But tear running at his cheek. Piper stopped and looked in his Eyes. her head fell down so she looked to the floor. Then Piper let a great moaned out and get back to the bridge. She falls on the couch. Aerrow go after her. Slowly her stroked over Pipers cheek. But she only push his and away. Radar looked at the two and makes a worried notice.

"it is not for long Pi. Trust me. I don't want to lose you!" Aerrow said sad. Then he left the Bridge.

In the hid of the black lightning.

Sara lay at this old mattress. She looks at the walls. Until the door opened. Sara looked at the black figure and his silver mask. He carries a tablet with some foot on it.

"Her you have enough for the night. I will be back soon!" he said. But not so dark as the hole time before. Sara sat herself up and takes it from him. But she noticed something. Short Sara was able to see his right arm, without clothes. Something was shining there. Like a crystals. It was a crystal. But the black cloak wearing guy noticed it. Fast he pulled his arm back.

"What is this?" Sara asked him.

"Nothing what should you interest. Be silent. And be warned. It is impossible to escape from her." Sara starts too laughed.

"Yeah I know. That you guys always said." Sara giggled. But he only snorted angry. He takes Sara at her right arm and pulled her out of her room. Into the second one. Which Sara only saw short. There was a Window. He takes Sara's head and pulled it against the window. Sara saw now she was in a high tower. In a very high tower. more specifically in the highest tower of Atmosia after the Crystal tower were the Atmosian crystal was laying. Sara swallowed.

"if you are able to fly. You can escape. If not. It could be a little bit complicated to escape!"


	7. Chapter 7

Piper opens her eyes. She was still on the bridge. Laying on the couch and covered with two or more blankets. She yawned and stretched herself.

"Morning!" Stork said. Piper looked first to him than out of the window. It was still morning.

"Man I thing I fall short to sleep." She said tired.

"Short?" stork asked.

"I was short before calling the doctor so hard how you I have never seen somebody sleep." stork tolled. Piper stands up and look around again.

"Where is Aerrow and the others?" she asked confused,

"Still on the search after Sara." Piper remembers what happened yesterday. Also the quarrel with Aerrow. Piper get a headache. She lay her hand at her forehead.

"You all right?" stork asked.

"Yeah. It is nothing. I. I go in the bath." She said and left the bridge. stork looked after her.

"I don't understand Humans!" the Merb said.

After Piper had a Shower and changes her uniform she was still back on the bridge. Waiting that Aerrow returns. She wants him say what an idiot she was yesterday. And how sorry she was. She walk impatient on the Bridge around. Waiting to hear from Aerrow and the others. But nothing happened. stork was checking the control of the Condor and also the write a list for Junko what he want to repair. He looked to the worried Piper.

"Can you please stop that!" he moaned. Piper looked confused to him.

"What?" Piper asked.

"You go since an hour from the one side of the bridge to the other and back. Can you please stop." He moaned. And his tight Eyes were twitching.

"Äh. Sorry Stork. I don't notice it." Piper said coy.

"I noticed too." Stork said and go on working. Piper sat at the table and laid her head in her hands. It was so boring. Piper looked at Stork how he works. Suddenly the speaking system of the outdoor click.

"Hello? Police force Atmosia. Is anybody here?" a voice of male sound out of the speaker. Piper looked up.

"I will take about it stork." She said as she goes to door. She opened it. Outside stand a man. Maybe 20 Years old. In a long black trench coat, he looked short at piper and threw his cigarette away.

"Detective Max Benner. I am at the case of your kidnaped Sister. Can I come in? I have some question." He shows Piper his Police mark.

"Yeah come in." Piper said. The Police man followed her indoor. Piper closes the door behind him.

"You want a cup of coffee or something else?" Piper asked.

"A cup coffee would be fine!" he said. Piper led him to the kitchen. And start to make a new can coffee.

"Milk or sugar?" Piper asked. But the police was more interest at some crystal which was lay at the table.

"I want it Black. Storm crystals and some light one interesting." He whispered to himself.

"Yeah I have a big collection of crystal I am the crystal mage of the Storm Hawks" Piper tolled him.

"Interesting, and What is your Sister." He asked.

"Yeah. My helping hand by crystals. Also she is our close fight specialist." Piper tolled at sat at the table.

"Yeah that's nice. I am also a little bit interest at Crystals." The police men said. Piper looked a little bit strange.

"Yeah. So what you want to know?" Piper asked.

"Oh yes sorry. When did you last see her?" he asked.

"I think that was when I ask her to do me a fewer and bring me the Crystals." Piper tolled.

"Good. And you attack the black lighting a day before or?" he asked.

"Yeah sure. But I told this all the police yesterday. Why you ask again?" Piper asked. But the coffee machine was finished. Piper stands up and go to it to turn it off.

"Did you know that it exist a Crystallgranate?" he asked Piper. Piper turned. Questioned she looked at him.

"Yeah. I hear that but that's only rumors. I man it would be not possible to take the force of a crystal in so a small device. But what has this with Sara?" she asked

"We think your sister was defeat by so a device. We found that at the place where she was kidnaped." He told and put a small ball out of his coat. It was not bigger than a n Ping Pong ball.

"Can is see?" Piper asked.

"Sure!" he said. But as Piper takes some steps forward he trough it to the ground in front of Pipers feet's. A Big green steam appeared out of it and surround Piper. Piper's breath stopped. She takes a deep breath and noticed how she inhaled some small particle. She starts too caught. She tries to get air in her lungs. But her throat starts to burn. Her caught would heavy. She tries to get out of the steam and walk swaying through the kitchen. Now her lungs start to burn like fire. Her view was hazy and cloudy. She noticed the police man stand up.

"Don't resist. Or you will hurt yourself!" But Piper push him away and try to escape out of the kitchen. But she was unable to go. She holds herself at a cupboard. But she collapse and the door of the cupboard opened. Some class falls down on Piper. Piper looked up. her Lungs still burned. She couldn't breathe anymore. And her stomach hurt. As she put her and at the hurt place. On the site of her stomach. She noticed it was warm. As she look at her hand there was blood. A lot of blood. The policeman looked shocked at her.

"What I said. Wait I help you!" But Piper pushes him away, stand up and tried to get out of the kitchen. She has to push herself at the wall. Finally she reaches the Board communication system. She push the Button and whispered in it.

"Stork. Need help….Please!" then she collapsed and fall to the floor.

* * *

Thanks to moon shadow for the nice review

And I hope you all like it too^^


	8. Chapter 8

Stork ran through the corridors. In his mind he her Pipers voice again. Full of Pain and shocked.

"Stork. Need help….Please!" He tries to get faster and ran through the next corner. He frozen we he saw it. The Floor and the wall were full of blood. Piper was lying on the floor. Her hand covers over her stomach. A black cloak wearing Person sat over her. A try to wrap a towel around Pipers Stomach. Piper doesn't move.

"Go away from her!" Stork screams. The person finished his work.

"Did you hear me?" He screams again. The Person raise his hand and amid, without looking at Stork, at him. A crystal salve hit stork. He was throwing to the floor. He tries to get up. But his body doesn't move an inch. The person lay Piper over his should and start going away. Stork looked angry at him.

"You don't come away with this!" he screams. But now Stork noticed the silver mask that the Person wears. He starts to go through stork. Piper still lying over his shoulder.

"You should thank me. I will save her!" then he go away.

Aerrow land his skimmer on the landing strip of the condor. Tired he gets off of his ride. Radar follow him. The other Storm Hawks land too.

"Dude. what for a night. I only want to get in my bed!" Finn moaned. Junko confirmed. Aerrow went only inside. The smell of coffee gets slowly in his nose.

"Mhm. I think Piper has made fresh coffee for us." He said happy.

"OH. Men. I hate coffee!" Finn moaned. Aerrow go through the corridors. But. It was dark. No light was on. As he active the light he was shocked. On the wall were a bloody handprint. On the floor was blood too. And stork lay on the ground.

"Guys help me. I can't move!" he moaned. Fast Aerrow and Junko lift him up.

"Stork what happened?" Aerrow asked shocked. He notice radar was whimper. As Aerrow looked back he saw radar in front of the blood puddle on the floor. He old Pipers fight stick.

"The black lighting attack Piper. She was bleeding when I arrived. But he paralyzed me and takes her away."

Piper awake as she hit hard the ground. Slowly she opened her eyes. She was lying on a table. But she could not see anything around. Her view was blurred. She tried to move her body. But nothing happened. She looks down her body. She only lies there. But her body doesn't follow her orders. She noticed somebody was in the near. Piper only sees a black silhouette. The person takes something silver away from his head and start to do something in a small kitchen. Piper tried again to move something. But only one of her finger moved a little bit. She moaned. Her lung starts again to burn. The pain was too hard. The person returns and lays a metal tablet beside her at the desk. Piper noticed on the tablet was a lot of scalpels and other Operation tools. She swallowed and looked in the eyes of the person. It was a normal human. But Piper could not see his face really well.

"Pscht! don't resist. It is over soon." He said slowly. Than he take a crystal and lays it at Pipers head. Then he starts to count.

"10…..9…8…..7!" Piper noticed that her eyes were falling down again.

"what you make with me?" she whispered. She don't felt her body anymore. He only go on counting. than Piper blacked out again.

Starling entered the bridge. She was pale. She go to Aerrow.

"Hey. How are you?" she asked.

Aerrow was sitting on the ground he had cried.

"It goes. But I want find this dam Freak!" he moaned.

"Aerrow we will find him. I have mobilized everybody we have. From military to the sky knights." She told.

"Good" Aerrow said short.

"We all don't see that coming. I mean. He never attacks us direct before." She tried to calm down him.

"It is not your fault. But we will get him. And if he had done something to Piper I will kill him personally. I swear!"


	9. Chapter 9

Piper opens her eyes. She looks in the nice blue Sky. Some clouds were flying over her. She sat herself up. She was on a big green meadow. She looks around. There was a small creek and some trees But nothing else. She stands up and start going around.

"Hello? Is anybody her?" she scream around. But nothing or nobody answered. Slowly she went to the creek and look into the water. Some fish swam into the creek. Piper sat down.

"Where the hell I am?" she thought ad looking around again.

"It is Beautiful here? Or?" somebody asked. Piper returned fast. Somebody stand behind her. It was a women. With long black curly hair and a dark skin. She stands there and looks around too.

"How are you?" Piper asked. The Person looked at her.

"You didn't know me?" she asked again. Piper shaking her head.

"Piper. I am you Mother?" she said. Piper looked shocked at her.

"What? Wait that is not possible. I lose my mum when I was 4. You sure not my mum!" Piper said angry. She stand up and take her fighting stick. The person starts to smile.

"You are a really smart girl. But I can bee everybody you want." After the person said that. Piper saw herself Face to Face with Aerrow.

"May you would like to talk to me as a friend." He said. The he change again. Now Cyclonis was standing in front of her.

"Or with an Enemy!" Piper takes some steps back.

"What are you?" she asked shocked. The Person disappeared. Piper looked around but this thing was gone. Suddenly Piper noticed a hand on her shoulder. As she Turn again. She looks in some orange eyes. In her Eyes. The Person was now she.

"Or you could speak to yourself!" she said dark. Piper takes again some steps back.

"I don't know what you want from me. Now say. How are you and what you want?" The person starts to laughed dark.

"You still don't know it?" she asked.

"No. not really." Piper said.

"I am you. I mean I am your subconscious." She said. Piper looked shocked at her.

"What? But…but where am i?" Piper asked.

"In your dreams. You still lying on this desk and the black lightning make something with you." The subconscious said to Piper.

"But. Why you talk to me. I mean. How is that Possible?" Piper asked still shocked.

"Because you were never in such a deep sleeping. Also you really think that the binding is without side Effects?" she asked.

"I have no idea. But now what do you want?" Piper asked again and amid at her. But she disappeared again. And again Piper noticed the hands on her shoulder and before Piper could do something against it. The person hugged piper.

"I want to warn you Piper." Piper tries to free. But she was holding so hard she could free herself.

"From what?" Piper asked.

"You have no idea what will happen. Think at Aquanos. The black clan. I have to say a big threat is coming!" Piper tries again to free.

"listen Piper. You still feel it. You really mean your Nightmares are only nothing? Someone is coming. Someone strong. Remember Zero." Piper finally get it to free herself.

"I don' know so much about what happened by the black clan!" Piper moaned.

"But I know. See!" the green Terra disappeared and changing. Now they were in a hall. Yeah in a warehouse. Piper remember at this place. It was the Warehouse was they defeat the black clan. In front of Piper stand a man. Wearing a black cloak. He don't moved. It was like a 3D Photo. But on this Piper not remembers. She was lying in front of the black Person on the ground. He amid with a abstract looking crystal gun at her. But in his face. Were a big blue shining T. Yeah. It was a T. Piper noticed he wear a armor. Slowly she got closer to the person. Slowly she takes the hood and slow put it back. But before she could she these helmet. She good a big Headache. The picture this appeared but many others appeared and disappears again. Piper saw worse things. Burning Terras, Aerrow death or wounded. She saw herself captured. Starling too. She saw the pictures from her nightmares.

"You must stop it! Only you are strong enough!" somebody said!" than Piper blackout again.

* * *

Piper awake and set up fast. But a pain in her stomach let wince her.

"Ah! What!" she scream and holding with her and at this place were the pains were coming from. It was on the site of her stomach.

"Pi! You awake!" Piper looked up and saw the happy face of Sara. Short she was shocked because she remains this strange dream but then she realize she was awake and was happy too

"Sara! Are you ok?" she asks as she hugged her sister.

"Yeah. I fine. But I think you not really." Piper fella gains this Pain.

"AH!" she moaned. Piper looked to her stomach and noticed that she wear no shirt. Only a bandage around her stomach. For luck she wears still her BH.

"What? What he do with me?" Piper said shocked. As she slowly felt the sore.

"I think he save you." Sara said. Piper looked shocked to her.

"What?" Piper asked shocked.

"You were badly wounded. He surgery you." Sara said. Piper starts looking around.

"I hope yor are right and don't punt in me something. Where we are?" she asked.

"In his hiding place." Sara only said.

"You mean. Of the black lightning?" Piper asked shocked.

"Yeah!" Sara only said. Fast Piper wants stand up put the pain let her wince again.

"No. you should not move. Lay down!" Sara said as she laid down Piper.

"But we must escape. I mean he kidnapped you. And now me. But we have to go." Piper moaned as Sara cover her with a blanket. Also the door opens at he entered. Piper show him an angry view.

"What you want!" she snapped at him.

"Wow. Still awake and still snappy like a dog." He only laughed. Piper looked angry again.

"Come down Piper. I don't want to hurt you or your sister." He said. Piper only looked at her stomach.

"Yeah. I am sorry for this. I was not so planed." He only said.

"So what you want. Say it!" Piper said angry.

"Good. I know. That some bad guys. Have made a plan to take you away. Piper. They want to rescue Cyclonis. And only you are able to open her Prison." Piper moaned.

"and how?" She asked.

"An Ex-talon commander. Called Sit." He said. Piper only moaned.

"Not he again!" Piper moaned. Sara looked questioned to her.

"But I thought he is in the prisoner?" Sara asked.

"No he escapes at the day you disappeared." Piper explained.

"Yeah. She is right. And only I am Able to protect you." The black lightning said.

"You think I am unable to protect myself. And we have still our team." Piper snapped.

"How I see. It was so hard to capture you!" he said sarcastic.

"And why you should protect us. I mean. You not now the best guy her?" Sara asked.

"I am since I am here. A Protector of Atmosia. And against the Cyclonian." He explained.

"Sure. A normal shopkeeper is a treat for Atmosia." Piper laughed.

"He was and is still a Spy of the Talons. When you two not interrupt me. I had killed this rat forever." He said angry.

"And what is this with your hands?" Piper asked. He looked a little bit strange but then he starts to remove the sleeve of his cloak. Piper noticed that in his skin were a lot of Crystal splinter. In the arm too.

"How that happened?" Piper asked.

"The Cyclonian. I had to work in one of their mines. Then an Explosion make that to me. The Cyclonian want destroy the mine with the work still in it. I survived alone. I train my staff. And now I protect Atmosia. From the Cyclonian devils." Piper looked shocked to Sara.

"But why you don't go to the Sky knights. I mean. You could one of us?" Sara said.

"So I can work better. Now be silence. You can go when I find Sit and his men. Until that. You are save her." Than he put a small green crystal out of his pocket and throe it to Piper.

"I think you know what this is and how you have to use. I hope you will be fit soon." Then he leaves and close down the door. Sara looked to Piper.

"Is this?"

"Yeah. A healing Crystal!" Piper finished her sentence.

* * *

I am now the next days not online. so it will need some time until i can update.


	10. Chapter 10

Piper tried to get up. But the pain let wince her again. She moaned and tries it again.

"What you do? Lay down!" Sara said worried. And take Piper back in her bed.

"Sara no! I don't want. We have to go." Piper moaned.

"In your health status you are unable to go anywhere. We stay until you are fit again." Sara said strong and determining.

"But..!" Piper wants say but was interrupt by Sara

"No contradict words sister. We stay until you are fit. And that was my last word." Sara said angry. Piper only moaned. Slowly she lay down. Sara covered her with a blanket.

"Pi. It is only some days. I mean you now exact yourself, that you are unable to do anything. And also I think he is not so bad we thought." Sara said reassuring. Piper looked shocked at her.

"You will not say he is a good guy or?" Piper asked.

"Yea. Why not. I mean he will save us for something. I mean he has saved you. I am sure the Cyclonians let you die with this injury and don't had help you." Sara explained.

"No Sara!" piper stat to giggle.

"What?" Sara asked.

"You don't fall in love with him."

"What? No!" Sara stuttered but her head was getting red. Piper starts to laughed.

"Oh my god. Sara. You are a hopeless chase. But I trust you. And when you say he is ok. That is he ok. But we had Aerrow to tell where we are and that we are ok. I mean I his sure worry about us." Piper said.

"Yeah. You are right. I will talk to him when he comes back. How hold." Sara said and starts to unwrap the bandage around Piper's stomach. Then she uses the healing crystals. Piper distorted her face filled with pain.

"Don't move Pi. Only some seconds." Sara said and goes on using.

"Please. Hurry!" Piper moaned. But Sara was still finished. She put a new bandage and starts to wrap Piper again.

"I think a little bit about you dream. I mean this one you had until you awake her. Maybe you should use meditation. Maybe you can so go back and see more." Sara said by wrapping the bandage.

"When you start interest for meditation?" Piper asked.

"Starling shows me that. She is really good in it. Maybe she can help you." Sara said and finished her work.

"Yeah. Maybe." Piper said. But her mind was by Aerrow.

"I hope he don't make something stupid!" Piper said to herself.

* * *

Aerrow look through the binocular. Radar was flying his skimmer. Aerrow but the binocular away and looked worried to Finn, which fly behind him.

"Have you see something?" Aerrow ask his friend.

"Nothing. Dude. Only roofs." Finn said boring.

"me too. I think we should split up. Finn you fly to the south. Radar the Nord. And I use my wings to fly to the south. We use the radio to stay in contact." Aerrow order.

"OK dude!" Finn confirmed. Aerrow stand up and jumped down from his skimmer. He active his wings and fly over the Atmosia. Carful his eyes search after everything what is strange. But he not found something. After hours he noticed it turn to night.

"Dude. Aerrow. I think we should fly back. We can't search in night." Finn called over the radio. Aerrow moaned.

"Ok. Finn you are right. I see you guys back on the condor. Radar. Fly back too." Aerrow only hear a confirmed whine from his copilot. But he was absolute sure that his copilot would follow his order. Now Aerrow also turn. The city was now dark. Only some small lights were shine on the streets. But suddenly a blue flash. A blue crystal salve hit his left wing. Aerrow looked shocked to the wing and saw as the wing broke away. Aerrow scream as he was falling to the ground. He turn around his own axis. He noticed that his stomach rebels. He want close his eyes but his body don't want it. Aerrow came near and near to the ground. And finally he impact on a roof.

Slowly he pulled himself out of an old now destroyed boxes. He looks around. He was anywhere in the near of the "the Blooked" the place where the black lightning was seen the first time. He hold his head and check his body but nothing was wrong.

"What was this?" he asked himself. He looked after his destroyed wings. Suddenly a second flash appeared. Aerrow closed his eyes automatically. And noticed something was wrong. He try to move but. It was not possible. Slow he open his eyes. he only stand there. And could move. The he noticed how his feet's were no longer able to hold his body. And he crash to the ground. It hurts after he hit the ground because he could use his hands to protect himself. But he also noticed that somebody came closer to him.

"Good evening. Sky knight." Aerrow could look back. So he doesn't know how it was. Somebody turn Aerrow on his back. Aerrow no looked at this silver mask.

"YOU!" Aerrow scream shocked.

"Yeah Aerrow. I hope you had a good landing." He laughed.

"What you want. Take us part for part away?" Aerrow asked.

"No. I would only say that your two girls are in my care. And I guarantee that they will be save."

"What did you talk about? Protect for what." Aerrow asked.

"For the Cyclonians. They are stronger than you expect. they will betray you all. Trust me." He said.

"Yeah. And why you need Piper and Sara?" Aerrow asked.

"Without Piper. They Cyclonians can use they plan. And Sara. Yeah I have to say that was my mistake. I thought Sara was Piper. But so your girlfriend has somebody to talk." He said dark.

"You monster. Let her go. She was bleeding. What did you do?" Aerrow scream at him.

"Only a small mishap. But she is fine Aerrow. I only want to tell you don't need to worry. And stop the search after me. You will not find me." Than he leave. Aerrow try to stand up but it was still not possible.

"You can move in an hour. Be smart and think about the Cyclonians." The dark lightning disappeared in the dark of the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Sara looked to her sister. Piper sleep peaceful since hours. Her health status was gone to better. Sara sat between her sister. Like a guard. She doesn't want that something happened to piper. The door opens and the black lightning entered.

"Morning!" he only said. He laid a bag on the table. Sara only looked a little bit question to him.

"Your breakfast. I hope you two like hamburgers." He said. Sara doesn't say a word but she pointed at Piper. He noticed that she was still asleep.

"Ok. Sorry." He whispered.

"Do you want a cup of coffee?" he asked still whispered. Sara stands up and followed him out of the room. Silence she close the door behind her.

"So you like your black or with milk?" he asked.

"Milk please!" Sara only said and sat herself at the desk. He starts to make the coffee.

"Can I ask you something?" Sara asked. The man returns and looked at her. He still wear his silver mask.

"Sure. What you want to know?" he answered and go on cooking.

"Why you fighting the Cyclonians?" Sara asked. He said first nothing and goes on making eh coffee. But then he start to tell.

"I was a child when they arrived at our Terra. We were Peaceful and had no weapons. My dad and some other guys want to stop them but they were killed. They took as a slave into the crystal mines. I work over ten years there. I lost my whole family and a big part of my friends. Then the Cyclonians have to retread. I don't know why. The close the mine with us in there. So nobody find us. And blow the mine up." He said with a dark and sad voice. Sara said nothing. She looked shocked at him.

"But…But how you survived?" Sara finally asked.

"I don't know it. I was the only one. But my body take huge damages." Slowly he but the cloak away. His body was pale. And hundreds of crystal shrapnel were under his skin. They Geben Sie Text oder eine Website-Adresse ein oder lassen Sie ein Dokument übersetzen.

Alpha

flash and sparkle in the light of the small room.

"man that looks painful." Sara whispered.

"Yeah that was it. After I could free myself out of the mine. I was rescued by some guys. The healed me and gave me food and water. Slowly I noticed that I can use the crystal in my skin. So I start to train. But his guys were murk raiders. They would sell me to some guy as a slave again. But I destroyed there sheep. Finally I arrived her and I only want to defend this guy's how killed my family." He finished. Than he pulled the mask away from his ace. Sara looked in the two blue eyes. Also in his face were crystal parts under the skin. But he was really nice. He had short black and his face was really beautiful.

"Wow!" Sara only said.

"I know it is terrible. That way I wear this Mask. So nobody is scared by my view.

"What? No. you look. Wow. So. Nice." Sara said. He only smiled.

"Thanks. That was the nicest somebody ever said to me in the last years." He smiled. He gave Sara the cup with coffee.

"And you. Why fight you the Cyclonians. And your sister too." He asked.

"OK it is a long story. I was made by Master Cylonis herself. Out of Piper. Or more said in her. She great me to replace Piper. As she captured all Sky knights. But I could escape with the other Storm Hawks and it was nice. Finaly I was fighting against Piper but I betrayed Cyclonis and so we win." Sara told.

"Oh. You are a clone?" he said surprised.

"Yeah. But I have my own personality and interests than Piper. After i joined the Storm Hawks. We two said we are sisters. Because it was really complicated for other People. Yeah and now. We are one Team." Sara finished. He only start to smile.

"What?" Sara asked.

"It is funny. We two are booth a equal of this Cyclonis basdarts." He laughed.

"Yeah. When you see it so. We could be cousins." Sara laughed too.

* * *

Junko carried Aerrow over his should and lay him into his bed.

"And everything all right Dude?" Finn asked.

"except can move my body everything is fine." He said.

"that's good. And the crash. I mean. Have you broken a bone or something?" Finn asked again.

"Finn I am fine." Aerrow said aggressive.

"Sorry Dude. I only want to help." Finn said. Starling entered the room.

"I have 2 good news and one bad." She said tired.

"First the good. I need something positive." Aerrow moaned.

"You can move in an hour has the doctor said. And you don't break you something. The second is that somebody sees the black lightning escaping."

"That's good. But what is the bad." Aerrow asked.

"We only know the direction were he escape but his hiding place we have still not found." Starling tolled.

"Ok Guys. I want that you all g on searching. I will find this guy." He orders.

"But you can still not move." Junko said.

"Trust me. You search. I have an idea where he can hid. Starling I need your help."


	12. Chapter 12

Piper sat at the desk with Sara and the black lightning. She tries to eat something but her wound makes trouble. Sara looked worried to her Sister. The black lightning only looked at Sara. He doesn't wear his mask.

"Sara told me that you have bad dreams?" he asked Piper. Piper looked surprised up and looked at him. Than back to Sara and show he ran angry view.

"Sorry Pi I only want to do small talk." Sara said innocent. Piper moaned.

"Finally yes." Piper answered. He looked worried to her.

"When I learned one think from the crystals. Never underrated dreams!" he said strong.

"What?" Piper answered shocked.

"The crystal has a own soul. They speak to us and when you use binding it is very probably that they speak to us. I don't know your dreams. But you are strong in using Crystals. So your dreams could be real soon." Piper looked surprised at him with open mouth.

"How you know so much Lightning?" Piper asked. But he only smiled.

"My name is Nick. Not lightning" He only said smiling. Suddenly an explosion throw Piper to the ground. A steam of debris and dirt was blinding her. As Pipe r could see again something. See was shocked. Sara and Nick were lying on the ground too. As Piper looked around there was a big hole in the wale outside were some skimmers. Red skimmers.

"Cyclonians!" Piper said shocked. But before she could stand up or do something. Something attacks here a wrapped around her upper body. Then she was pulled out of the room. She shrugs about the have pain which flew through her Body. The tied press her arm right into her wound. Piper screams for Pain. But before she noticed what happened she was hanging under one of the skimmers. Only hold by one string.

"Good evening Ladies!" a dark and evil Voice said. Sara looked worried to Piper. Sara hang under the skimmer like Piper.

"Pi everything all right?" Sara asked as Piper let fall her head. But no answered was coming. Sara noticed that Piper was black out. Her body spasm and twitching under the pains.

"What's wrong with her?" the pilot of the skimmer said again. As Sara looked up to see the pilot.

"Sit?" Sara said shocked.

"Hi Sara. Nice to see you again. And Piper. Ah I think see take it too hard to see me again." He laughed.

"You idiot she is serious injured." Sara scream at him. But he only smiled.

"That's good to me. So I have only to look about one girl." He laughed devil.

"Let they go!" Somebody scream. Sara looked back to the building. Nick were standing in the room, still wears his silver masked.

"That's you end Cyclonains!" he scream and makes ready to jumped at Sit.

"I don't think so." Sit said and activate his Sword. He holds it at the string which was holding Sara.

"I used a spider - Web crystal. You sure know that they did hold very well when you cut them with a sharp tool." Sit said. Nick stopped.

"Good. E smart and don't make some nonsense. Or this cheap clone die." He said evil. Nick don't move. He only looked at Sara.

"The great Black lightning stopped by a small girl. What a shame. But now it will end." Sit scream. He amid with his sword at nick. A green energy salve it Nick. He paralyzed and screma about the pain. The he fall forward out of the room and fall down to the ground without any moving.

"Nick!" Sara scream shocked and full panic.

"This Black lightning guy was just a cheap copy of a superheroes. All men back to the base. Mission accomplished!" Sit order. And the Skimmer disappeared in the dark night.

* * *

Aerrow land his skimmer between the tower. He jumped off and ran to the black cloak wearing body. Which was lying at the round. He packs him and pulled his face near to him. He pulled the silver mask away from his head.

"So you freak. Where is Piper and Sara. Say it!" Aerrow scream at him. He starts coughing.

"I don't were able to protect them. The Cyclonias have them." He said slow and full pain in his voice.

"What?" Aerrow scream shocked.

"Sit. Sit had captured them. I was unable to protect them." He said again.

"What Sit. The Sit? Men you men you were right?" Aerrow said shocked and release him. Confused he stands up. Think about what he should do next.

"Aerrow what now?" Finn asked. Aerrow looked short to him and go on thinking. Slowly Nick stand up and check his body.

"When you give me some time. I can find them." Nick said. Aerrow looked to him.

"You want help us?" He asked surprised.

"My job is it to protect Atomsia for the Cyclonians. And Whatever Sit want to do with Piper and Sara it can't be something good. So I have to stop them. But I need help to." Nick said worried.

"ok. But when I notice that you betray us and to something to Piper. You will pay. Ok?" Aerrow asked angry.

"Deal Sky knight!" Nick said calm.

* * *

so here after a while break part 12 of the black ligthning. i hope you like it.

And i don't will so much upload the next time. Surprised i can take my holiday work (what i also need for school) at tomorrow. so i will work until August or longer. so i don't know If i have enough time to go on writing. but on the weekends i will sure upload.


	13. Chapter 13

Slowly Piper open her Eyes. The pain let wince her body. She was still tied. Sara was siting between her and Sit stand behind Sara.

"Morning Piper!" he said dark and evil. Piper looked angry at him but only until a new wave of pain let wince her. Piper moaned and look again up to Sit.

"What you want Sit?" Piper asked annoyed with only contempt in her Eyes.

"Hey. Not happy to see me again. C'mon Piper. I know you are happy that we have free you from this freak." He said with a dark smile.

"Only in your dreams." Piper yells at him. He only smiled.

"C'mon Piper!" he said and go slowly to her. He take Piper chin and pulled it so that he could see in Face.

"You really not know what I want?" he asked again with a dark smile.

"No. but I think it Is not really something good!" Piper said.

"Are you kidding? It is the best what could happened to Atmos." A big hangar gate opened in the near of the group. Piper now realists she was familiar with the place where they were. She tried to remember but the pain interrupts her by thinking. As they gate was open. She knows again where she was. Shocked and pail she looked to Sit.

"No! You are madness! That could be your plan? Are…Are you crazy!" Piper yelled in panic at him.

"Why?" he said an go slowly in the new room. There was a Hugh crystal. A Crystal prison. That Prion were Cyclonis and Dark Ace was captured.

"You are joking?" Piper asked again.

"No Piper. You will release them!" sit said with a smile. Slowly he got closer to Sara and pulled her hard on her foots. Than he took his sword and hold it at Sara's neck.

"Or your sister died!" Sit said evil. Piper looked shocked to Sara.

"Ok. Sit release her. I do it." Piper moaned.

"What? Pi? Are you crazy. Don't do it. He should kill me. Better as Cyclonis is free again!" Sara yelled.

"Stop that!" sit scream and Punch Sara with his fist into the face.

"Hey! When I should help you should better stop touching her!" Piper scream at Sit and looked angry at her. Sit snorted angrily and release Sara. Then he got closer to piper and cut her tides with his sword.

"Good choice sweaty. But don't disappoint me. Or you want to see how I make pieces out your sister?" he said dark.

"I can do this but it need a while. And do me a fewer. Come not so near again to with your halitosis or I Blow the prison in 1000 Pieces because i cannot concentrate me!" Piper scream back at Sit. He said nothing and goes away. But 2 guards take Piper and dragged her to the prison. Piper looked back to her sister. But she had no choice. So Piper starts to work at the prison.

* * *

"Jan to Aerrow! Come in!" a voice whispered out of Aerrows radio.

"Yeah Jan I can hear you. Have you found something?" Aerrow asked hopeful.

"Not something. I have found them. A Hugh Squadron of Talons and I think some of them have uniforms of Atmosian Soldiers."

"Where? And have you seen Piper or Sara?" Aerrow asked fast.

"Until now not but I am entering in this moment. I am in the high security storage on the outside of Atomisa." Aerrow get pale. He know what was in there.

"Oh my god!" he only said shocked to himself. Nick fly's between him.

"What Sky knight? What is there?" he asked impatient and Fearing the worse.

"Cyclonis prison is there!" Aerrow scream in panic.

"What?" nick yelled back.

"But why is it not guard?" he also asked.

"I have no idea but that was sure Sit. Ok Everyone follow me. Doppeltime!" Aerrow scream to his crew.

* * *

Jan crept through the corridors of the Bunker. It was to silent. The half of the lights were not light and it smells like a wet cellar. Carful she looked around the next corner. She saw 2 guards. 2 talons. The laughed and make jokes about the sky knights. Jan takes her head back and looked in her back. She had only one Flashcrystall and not really something to knock the two guys out before they could scream for help. But maybe she had an idea.

The two guards make another joke when they hear a crash behind the corner. And a loud moaned. Then somebody scream.

"Hey. Ts. Can you please help me. That Crystals are too heavy for me!" the two guards looked first each other and then they laid there weapons away and go slowly to the corner.

"Ts" Were it how talons Soldier said to each other. Because nobody could know so many names. So when a talon want something from a other. He said hey "Ts" But only the Talons know that.

As they two Talons came across the corner a flash appeared and before they could say something the two were knocked down by Jan. For luck she was an Ex-Talon and knows this nickname. And this Trick had always works. Jan smiled as she looked at the sleeping talons and run to the door which was guarded by them. She looked into the hangar and see Piper and Sara. Piper worked at the prison of Cyclonis and was guard by over 9 talons. But Sara was only guarded by one.

"Crawler to redhead. Can you hear me?" Jan whispered in her Mic.

"here redhead. Jan I can hear you."

"I have found them. The parcels are inside. I see 9 guards. Need Backup." Jan whispered again.

"Good work Jan. we are still on our way. Wait until we are there. Redhead out!"

* * *

Here is part 13.

Sorry again that it took so long but i am very busy to time with my holiday work. i hope it while be better soon.

Also i search somebody hoe could beta read "the Black Lighting" and "the West" When anybody want to do it. He should write my a pn.


	14. Chapter 14

Piper looked worried to Jan. Jan smiled to her. Piper go on working.

"How long you need?" Sit scream at piper.

"It need time to open that Prison!" Piper said angry.

"It would be better for you and your sister to be a little bit faster!" He whispered

"Ok. Ok I do my best!" Piper said back. But she try to be so slow how possible. But it was not easy with a battalion of Talons behind her. Finally she takes a crystal and prepare to open the Prison.

"C'mon Aerrow. I can't let wait them anymore!" Piper thought to herself and moaned.

"Are you finishing?" Sit asked angry,

"I need still a little more time." Piper said back.

"No! it Is over!" Sit take Sara and puller up. He takes his sword and holds it at Saras neck.

"You have 30 second s or your sister died! Have you understood?" Sit yelled at piper. Piper moaned again. Finally she takes the crystal which she holds in her hand and crushes it against the prison. Cracks appeared in the Crystals Prison. Out of the cracks a bright purple Light appeared which was so strong that Piper had to protect her Eyes. Finally the Prison explodes in 1000 pieces. As Piper looked up she saw direct in master Cyclonis eyes.

"Oh. Hello Piper! You Plan don't work. I am free again!" he said with a dark voice.

"But not for long Cyclonis!" Piper snapped back. Cyclonis start to laughed.

"Sit! Take care about the two Storm Hawks. I have a special plan for them. Also for you." She pointed at Sara.

"You little traitor! You will pay for what you have done!" Cyclonis smiled evil. Now also the dark Eyes appeared out of the destroyed Prison. But suddenly a Crystal's salve hit him and throws him against the wall of the big hangar.

"What the? Storm Hawks! Attack them!" Cyclonis Scream.

* * *

In this moment the Skimmer of the Storm Hawks and of some Atmosian Soldiers land in the Hangar. Also Nick. Still wearing his silver mask.

"Cyclonis surrender now. You are sounded!" Aerrow said with a strong voice. Cyclonis smiled.

"I don't think so. Aerrow. I have two hostages. I think you should let us go. Or you want that Piper or Sara happened something?" Cyclonis smiled evil. Piper was packed by a Talon and throw to the ground. He amid at her with his fighting stick. Aerrow want to say something but Nick hold him back.

"Let me do it!" he only said. But before Aerrow could say something. He jumped in the air. In only a second he land in middle of the Talons. The talons which guard Sara and Piper he shoot with an flash crystal shoot away. Then he shoot ta the at the other a Hugh cloud of Ice. Seconds Later the whole cyclone bastion were frozen in high Ice cubes. Only Cyclonis was left.

"What the hell are you?" she screams.

"I am the protector of Atmosia. He starts to run after her. But a energy Slave hit him and he fall to the ground. Sit had fire at him. fast he ran to Cyclonis.

"Now get them!" Aerrow order. But a flash appeared. Nobody could see something. When Aerrow could see again something. Cyclonis and Sit were gone.

* * *

Piper and Sara were siting by nick and take care about him. fats Aerrow run to them. When Piper saw him running. She smiled and jumped up and fell in Aerrow Arms.

"I knew you will come!" Piper said with tears in her eyes.

"Hey. I will come always!" Aerrow smiled back but before he could say something Piper press her lips at his lips.

Nick looked up and saw Saras face.

"Are you All right?" she asked.

"Sure. I only have a big headache." He said back.

"Thanks for saving me!" Sara said coil.

"No problem. It… I don't know how I should explain but I think…Ah.. i." Sara take a finger and lay it at his lips.

"Do you want to have a date with me?" she finally asked.

"Yeah.. Ah.. I mean sure!" He smiled at Sara . Sara smiled back.

Epilogue.

Piper knocks at the door. She waits until a short come in was to hear. It was dark inside and a lot of pillows were lying on the ground.

"Ah. Piper. Ready to your first lesion in meditation?" Nick asked. He was sitting in the middle of the room.

"Yeah. But I don't think it will help so much." Piper said coil.

"Sit down and you will see. We will find the reasons of your dreams." He said and closes his Eyes. Piper does the same.

"So you are now in couple with my sister." Piper finally asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Nick asked.

"Ok. But I say you one think. If you ever hurt her. I will hurt you!" Piper said dark. Nick smiled.

"Of course you will. Now. Close your Eyes. And say me. What you see!"

* * *

So that was the last part of the black lighting. I hope you like it. And i can sure say that this Story will get an continuation


End file.
